


Они оба проиграли

by Windwave



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: i just shipped them hard





	Они оба проиграли

Раз.  
– Выскочка, – цедит сквозь зубы Ронан, глядя на стоящего перед ним навытяжку крии. Тот приподнимает подбородок чуть выше, слегка кривит губы, но его лицо остается спокойным – хотя Ронану не надо заглядывать за чужую спину, чтобы понять, как сильно капитан Йон-Рогг стискивает пальцами собственные запястья заложенных назад рук.  
Ночью он прикажет ему снять перчатки – последними – и с удовольствием надавит на проступившие на коже кровоподтеки. Светлая кожа, клеймо низшей касты, окажется удивительно красивой в россыпи синяков – и Ронан с удовольствием оставит следы от своих пальцев на крепких бедрах.

Два.  
– Поздравляю, – говорит без тени издевки Ронан. Даже рожденные в самых низах Империи достойны награды за свою верную службу Высшему разуму.  
Золотистые глаза Йон-Рогга затянуты недоверием. Он не верит чужим словам и ждет насмешки от Имперского Обвинителя, но вместо этого ощущает, как затянутая в броню перчатки ладонь сжимает его горло.  
– Ты сомневаешься в моей искренности, – Ронану не нужен ответ, ему достаточно и хриплых вдохов. – Коммандер Старфорс не имеет права на сомнения.  
Йон-Рогг смотрит на него снизу вверх и в его глазах нет раскаяния.  
Ронану это нравится – и когда ночью Йон-Рогг становится перед ним на колени, это нравится ему еще больше.

Три.  
Ровно столько шагов отделяет порог камеры от неподвижно застывшего на скамье Йон-Рогга. Он все еще в форме, пусть та и поистрепалась, и на руках нет оков, но Ронан знает, что позор поражения связывает куда крепче энергошнура. Он бы и сам мог ощутить на своих руках, но когда он – разумно отступил, не желая больше жертвовать своими людьми, Йон-Рогга – нашли в спасательной капсуле, полумертвого от недостатка кислорода. Они оба проиграли Верс – и оба это знают.  
– Ты встретишься с Высшим разумом и понесешь наказание за свой провал.  
Йон-Рогг медленно поднимает на него глаза, и в выцветшем золоте Ронан видит лишь ярость.  
– А затем, – Ронан слегка склоняется к нему, и в тесном пространстве камеры хорошо слышно, как ровно и сильно бьется сердце под изодранной зелено-серебристой формой. – Ты ответишь передо мной.  
Сердце пропускает один такт.


End file.
